There has been a known hydraulic circuit in which oil is supplied from two pumps to one actuator (see e.g., Patent Literature 1). The hydraulic circuit recited in Patent Literature 1 includes direction switching valves (32, 34A, 34B, 34C, and 34D) of a first system configured to supply and discharge oil ejected from a first pump (10) to and from an actuator and direction switching valves (42, 44A, 44B, and 44C) of a second system configured to supply and discharge oil ejected from a second pump (12) to and from the actuator. In this hydraulic circuit, the oil ejected from the first pump (10) and the second pump (12) is supplied to a boom cylinder (24B). To the boom cylinder (24B), the direction switching valve (34C) of the first system and the direction switching valve (44B) of the second system are connected. To an arm cylinder (24C), the oil ejected from the first pump (10) and the second pump (12) is supplied. To the arm cylinder (24C), the direction switching valve (34D) of the first system and the direction switching valve (44C) of the second system are connected.